warhammercompendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Marine Psychic Powers
'Space Marine Psychic Powers' 'Blessing of the Machine God' This power is used at the start of the Librarian's Shooting phase. The Librarian and any unit he is with counts as having master crafted weapons unitl the end of the phase. 'Blood Boil' This power is a psychic shooting attack that automatically hits an enemy unit within 12". One model in that unit suffers a wound with no armor save allowed. The victim of the Blood Boil is chosen by your opponent, unless the total of the dice rolled for the psychic test is 5 or less, in which case the Librarian's controlling player chooses. 'Fear of the Darkness' This power is a psychic shooting attack that automatically hits an enemy unit within 24". That unit must immediately take a Morale test with a -2 penalty to their Leadership. All normal modifiers and/or exceptions apply (e.g. units that never fall back are immune to this power). 'Force Barrier' This power is used at any point during a players turn. This power gives the Librarian a special form of Invulnerable Save until the end of the turn. Whenever the Librarian suffers a wound he may either take a Save as normal, or he may use the Force Barrier save by making an additional Psychic test roll. If the roll is successful, the wound is saved. Note: These additional rolls do not count as additional psychic powers, but they are subject to the Perils of the Warp. 'Force Dome' This power is used at the start of the Librarian"s Movement phase. The Librarian and any unit he is with receive a 5+ invulnerable save until the end of the following player turn. 'Hellfire' This power is a psychic shooting attack with the following profile: Roll once for the Strength and AP of the attack each time you shoot. if the Strength is 0 then the attack has no effect. 'Jaws of the World' This is a psychic shooting attack. The Librarian traces a straight line along the board, starting from the Librarian and ending 24" away. All models under the line must take an Initiative test. If the model fails the test, it is removed from play. Monstrous creatures may subtract one from their dice rill due to their tremendous size an strength. 'Living Lighting' This is a psychic shooting attack with the following profile: 'Machine Curse' This is a psychic shooting attack with a range of 24" that only affects vehicles. If the Machine Curse hits, the target vehicle automatically suffers a single glancing hit. 'Might of Heroes' This power is used at the start of either player's Assault phase. If successful, the Librarian (or one other model in the same unit as the Librarian) gains +D3 attacks in that Assault phase. 'Might of Ancients' This power is used at the start of either player's Assault phase. If successful, the Librarian has Strength 7 and rolls 2D6 for armor penetration for the remainder of that Assault phase. 'Murderous Weather' This is a psychic shooting attack with a range of 18". The target unit takes 3D6 Strength 3 hits with AP -. Place a marker next to the affected unit. Next turn that unit treats all movements as both difficult and dangerous. 'Null Zone' This power is used at the start of the Librarian's Shooting phase. All enemy units within 24" of the Librarian must re-roll successful invulnerable saves for the remainder of the player turn. 'Quickening' This power is used at the start of either player's Assault phase. If successful, the Librarian has the Fleet universal special rule and Initiative 10 for the duration of that Assault phase. 'Relentless Might' This power is used at the start of the Librarian's Shooting phase. If successful, any unit within 6" of the Librarian count as having the Relentless universal special rule until in end of the turn. 'Shackle Soul' This power is a psychic shooting attack that automatically hits an enemy unit within 12". Until the end of it's next turn, the target must pass a Leadership test each time it wishes to move, run, shoot or assault. If the test is failed, the action cannot be performed. A unit that fails a test to run cannot instead choose to shoot, and vica versa. 'Smite' This is a psychic shooting attack that has the following profile: 'Tempest's Wrath' Used at the beginning of the Librarian's turn. Until the beginning of the Librarian's next turn, all enemy skimmers, jetbikes, jump infantry and units deploying by Deep Strike that finish their move within 24" of the Librarian treat all terrain, even clear terrain, as both difficult and dangerous. 'The Avenger' This is a psychic shooting attack that has the following profile: 'The Gate of Infinity' This power is used at the beginning of the Librarian's Movement phase. The Librarian is removed from the tabletop and immediately placed back anywhere within 24" using the Deep Strike rules. If the Librarian is in a unit, he may take the unit with him, but if the deep strike attempt scatters and a double is rolled, one member of the unit, chosen by the controlling player is claimed by the Warp and removed as a casualty. 'The Primarch's Sword ' This power is used at the start of either player's Assualt phase. The Librarian's close combat attacks are made at Strength 10. 'The Psychic Lance ' This power is a psychic shooting attack. The Librarian traces a straight line, 4D6" long, from his base in any direction. Any enemy units in the lances path suffer a number of Strength 8, AP 1 hits equal to the number of models under the line by a "lance" type weapon. Friendly units and enemy units locked in close combat are unffected. 'Thunderclap' This power is a psychic shooting attack. Place a center of a large blast template, within 12" of the Librarian, over an enemy model. Models under the template are hit with a Strength 3, AP -, in addition any unit hit must take a Pinning test, regardless of whether they suffered a wound or not. 'Unleash Rage' This power is used at the start of either player's Assault phase. The Librarian and his unit have the Preferred Enemy special rule until the end of the turn. 'Vortex of Doom' This power is a psychic shooting attack with the following profile: If when using this power the Librarian fails his Psychic test, place the blast maker on the Librarian. In this case the template will no scatter. This power may not be used if the Librarian has moved this turn. 'Warp Shifting' This power is used at the start of either player's Assualt phase. The Librarian may only be hit on a roll of 5+ regardless of Weapon Skill or special rules. 'Wings of Death' This power is used at the start of the Librarian's Movement phase. It allows the Librarian to move as if he had a jump pack. A Librarian riding a bike that uses the Wings of Death moves as if he was riding a jet bike.